


Big Tall Vampire Lady

by StarrChip20



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Tenderness, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Useless Lesbians, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrChip20/pseuds/StarrChip20
Summary: Vera, sick of torment from people in her hometown, runs into the forest behind it. Rumored to be cursed and responsible for multiple disappearances, she eventually ends up lost. Finding a castle that seemingly appears out of nowhere she makes her way up to it in hopes to maybe find her way home or at least some shelter.  Vera soon finds that the castle isn't as abandoned as she previously thought and encounters the lady of the house.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Encounters and Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic that I haven't updated in like three months but sometimes you watch a trailer for a game you've never really been invested in before and a character makes you catch up on every piece of lore for the said game before it comes out and then you get the sudden inspiration to write again. *cough* I'm sorry *cough*Also this first chapter is shorter than my usual chapters. It's kind of like the prologue I guess. Mature rating for possible later chapters.

Vera was lost. She had run into the forest behind her town after being harassed by some of the usual townsfolk.  _ A usual day in the life of me, I guess,  _ she thought to herself. There were two key differences with today, the first one being Vera was at a breaking point. She was tired of daily torment from the townsfolk and didn’t want to return to said town. Her family never stood up for her or cared anyway they had their problems with the villagers as well she just had a bigger target on her back. The second difference was Vera had never been in the forest before. It was an agreed-upon rule amongst everyone that no one was to enter the forest after a string of disappearances that started shortly before Vera was born.

_ Well even if I’m the next missing person at least I won’t be around those jerks anymore.  _ Vera was broken from that thought when she noticed a castle had appeared in front of her seemingly out of nowhere. It confused her because she definitely would have noticed something like this in the distance. After all, even from where she stood the castle was enormous. Thinking about it for a moment, Vera decided it would be best to walk up to the castle, maybe if she looked through one of the upper windows she could find her way back. As much as she didn’t want to go back, she didn’t want to freeze out here either hell, even if it was abandoned, the castle would provide better shelter from the cold.

After a bit of walking, Vera reached the large doors of the castle. She pushed her way indoors and was met with a rather large foyer. She walked into the room a bit and noticed that not only was it well lit, but it was also rather clean. It didn’t seem like this place was abandoned. She looked around for a moment, taking everything in before she noticed a swarm of bugs in the corner of her eyes. Following the swarm, Vera watched as it moved to the other side of the room and transformed into a woman. They made eye contact for a moment before the girl tilted her head to the side and let out a chilling laugh. Fear gripped Vera and, in a moment of panic, she started backpedaling. Before she could make it through the door she had left open, she hit something. As she turned around and started to look up she realized it was instead someone, a very tall, woman with striking yellow eyes slightly hidden by a large sun hat. The woman started to speak but panic started to take over as Vera realized she was now pinned. She couldn’t hear anything the woman was saying. She had a million thoughts running around in her head and yet it felt like she couldn’t hear any of them almost like they were covered by fog.

All of a sudden Vera felt a hand grip her throat. It seemed like the woman was annoyed with her lack of response. It was starting to get hard to breathe and her vision was getting blurry as she was taking in less and less oxygen. Vera weakly attempted to claw at the woman’s hand when she noticed her other hand started to raised and large claws instantaneously appeared at the ends of her fingertips.  _ Ah, I see,  _ Vera though,  _ this is where I die. Well, maybe it won’t be so bad at least I won’t have to deal with anyone anymore. This world sucks anyway, what has it ever done to help me. _

Accepting her fate, Vera stopped struggling and looked the woman in her eyes as she raised her clawed hand to strike. Black spots started appearing in her vision and if she wasn’t impaled soon, asphyxiation would soon claim her. It began to be extremely hard for her to focus on anything as she felt her consciousness slipping away from her and just before she finally passed out she felt the sensation of free-falling.

\----------------------------------------------

Alcina didn’t know what to expect when returning home but it wasn’t an intruder. Said intruder had run into her legs when she was backpedaling away from one of her daughters. She tried demanding answers from the intruder but it seemed like she was ignoring her or couldn’t hear her at all. Fed up, Alcina picked the intruder up and drew her claws, intending on simply ending the girl. Predictably the woman panicked when she was picked up, clawing at her hand in an attempt to escape. She raised her hand to attack and should have been simple enough but Alcina froze when the girl just stopped fighting entirely. Weak, the girl made eye contact with her and she saw an emotion, or maybe lack thereof, in the girl’s that felt familiar, too familiar. Alica felt a rush of emotion that caused her to drop the girl in shock. The thud of the intruder’s body echoed throughout the silent foyer when she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a drag to write, and the POV change thing I'm trying is killing me, but I'm glad to finally get this chapter out.
> 
> Edit: The dinner scene I wrote is very similar to a fic by Alcina_Dimitrescuu called Her Name Upon My Soul. It's the fic I got the idea from. Go check it out.

Vera opened her eyes to a bed canopy in a bed she soon realized wasn’t hers. Sitting up she started to take in her surroundings and struggled to remember how she ended up in a room she didn’t recognize. Her eyes then landed on the tall woman from before sitting at a vanity and it all came rushing back to her. Running into the forest, the castle appearing out of nowhere, the bug swarm girl, and the woman who nearly strangled her to death while poising to strike her with long razor-like claws. Vera looked the woman over and noticed that she had to be at least 9 feet tall as even sitting she was taller than Vera standing. She noticed the air of elegance that the woman held noting that, in all honesty, she probably should have felt more intimidated than she did. Looking into the vanity mirror next, Vera’s breath hitched. This woman was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She has a pale complexion contrasted by red lipstick that was currently being reapplied. The most striking feature, though, was the woman’s eyes she had noticed earlier that were a striking yellow.

Vera was snapped out of her reverie when she finally noticed the woman had stopped applying lipstick and those piercing yellow eyes were now watching her. Realizing she had been caught staring she looked away, her face heating up. After a moment the woman continued applying lipstick before finishing and turning to face Vera.

“You’re finally awake intruder.”

Vera looked back at the woman when she spoke, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to trespass. I got lost in the forest and this was the first place I stumbled upon and I thought it was abandoned.”

The woman narrowed her eyes, “You’re not from the village, are you?”

“No,” Vera stated, “I didn’t even realize there was a village nearby.”

“That explains why you weren’t wary of this place,” the woman said with a sigh, “My name is Lady Dimitrescu. You may refer to me as such or as my lady. The way I see it, intruder, you have two options. One, you scamper back the way you came, or two, you work for me as my handmaiden. The choice is yours, but it is permanent. You will not get to change your mind later.”

Vera was shocked at the offer. It was strange, being offered a place to stay and work after trespassing. The answer should have been obvious, her freedom, and yet she felt herself hesitating. Did she want to go back to her town? Would she even be able to find her way back in the first place? 

After a moment of considering it, she had her answer, “I’ll stay and serve you, Lady Dimitrescu.”

Lady Dimitrescu stood and started to make her way to the door. Reaching for the handle, she paused before looking back over her shoulder, “Interesting choice, intruder, hopefully, you won’t regret it. There is a uniform prepared in the wardrobe, put it on and meet me in the study down the hall, and do make it timely.”

With that, Lady Dimitrescu left and Vera was alone. She got up and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it, she found the uniform that was intended for her. As Vera grabbed it, she also noticed that her bag was hung up in the wardrobe, as well. After changing into her uniform, she placed her old outfit into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Vera left the room and made her way down the hall, steeling herself to face what was now in store for her.

\----------------------------------------------

Alcina was sitting in her study with her head in her hands. She was at a loss with herself. She should have killed the intruder on the spot and, instead, here she was turning the girl into her handmaiden. Why? She wasn’t different than any other human Alcina had met before. Was it just the empty look the girl had given her before accepting her fate or, was there something else? Then there was the girl herself. She was a mystery to Alcina. From the moment she woke up, the girl showed no fear even after she was nearly killed. On top of that, she was given the choice of freedom and chose to stay and work in the castle. Alcina couldn’t wrap her head around it all.

**_It’s because she doesn’t know what you are yet. If she knew, she would have run._ **

The sudden intrusive thought made Alcina freeze.  _ Even so, I almost killed her. Any sane person would have some sort of caution after that, and yet, the girl seems completely comfortable staying here,  _ she rationalized with herself. Alcina was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the study doors.

“Enter.”

She watched as her new handmaiden walked in. Giving the girl a once over, Alcina realized the outfit fit her rather well. It was lucky given she didn’t know the girl’s sizes. It was then that it dawned on her that she didn’t know something else important about the girl, her name.

“I believe I’ve introduced myself to you, but you have yet to give me your name. What is it, pet.”

“It’s Vera, my lady,” the girl stated fidgeting with her bag strap.

Alcina nodded and mulled it over for a moment before standing. Upon doing so she noticed that Vera barely came up to her hips heightwise. It was endearing, she must've been shorter than almost all of her other servants. Moving towards the door, she motioned for Vera to follow her, and they both started to wall down the hall.

It was quiet for a moment before Alcina broke the silence, “I will give you a tour of the castle while explaining some of the general duties you will have and this will take most of the day. We should finish in the late afternoon in which I will show you your quarters and let you settle in. Dinner will start at six and I expect you to help the servants prepare tonight’s meal.”

She looked down at Vera who looked back up at her and nodded, “Of course, my lady.”

\----------------------------------------------

Vera sat on the bed of her new room and took everything in. After settling in and putting the few things she had away, she realized it was strange having a new life and leaving everything behind. She was determined to make the most of it though. Vera made her way to the kitchen an hour early to begin dinner prep.

When she arrived she was greeted by the head of staff, “Nice to meet you, my name is Jasper. I’ll oversee the tasks you are given with the staff. Not to throw you into the flames on your first day but we are short a dessert. Is there anything you could whip up in an hour?”

Vera nodded, “I know a decent banana pudding recipe if that works.”

Jasper beamed, “You’re a lifesaver. I’ll let you get started so you have time to finish.”   
  


With that Vera was left to her own devices. It didn’t take too long to throw the ingredients together in a bowl. When she was finished, she set the bowl in the fridge to chill and started to help the others with their tasks. Eventually, they moved to start setting the table. Vera was amazed by all of the different dishes that were prepared for the evening. As she was setting her pudding on the table, which she realized was vastly out of place compared to the other dishes on the table, Lady Dimitrescu entered the room along with three other women, one of which Vera recognized from the foyer. There was also a man that Vera hadn’t seen before alongside them as well. 

Vera moved to go stand with the other servants line up against the wall as the group started to sit down. She was faced with a bit of internal panic as they all started to eat the dishes spread out before them and hoped that her dessert would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, that hope was quickly erased as Vera watched Lady Dimitrescu eyed the pudding, glanced over at her, and began to serve herself some. She held her breath as the Lady took a bite. After a few moments, her face softened into what Vera hoped was joy. After a moment Lady Dimitrescu moved onto other food and Vera felt herself relax.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and Vera returned to her room after helping the other servants clean up. Laying in bed, she stared at the ceiling, processing the events of today. It wasn’t a turn she thought her life would take after running into the forest back home but there were no complaints. As she drifted off to sleep, the image of Lady Dimitrescu’s delight while eating her dessert.


End file.
